Inhibitions go away
by canny-bairn
Summary: Hotch doesn't care. He just wants everyone to know, so they can leave for the night... and face the teams wrath in the morning.
1. Inhibitions go away

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**Damn you procrastination if only I could concentrate more on my actual work!**

**Here's a little JJ/Hotch two-shot, hope you like it :D **

...

JJ leaned against the cool glass top bar listing off the drinks she was ordered to get for her round. The smiling bartender nodded patiently as she hummed about her own drink.

The man's eyes wandered slightly down to her chest and only returned back to her face when she stopped talking. "Coming right up, gorgeous."

JJ rolled her eyes as the tall twenty something wandered away to complete his task. Looking around the bar, the blonde couldn't help but sigh in realisation that their case was finally over and once the plane arrived the exhausted team could be on their way home.

With Garcia's company becoming more regular on cases, the small group of profilers had found themselves relaxing together after cases more often, in busy but atmospheric bars in whichever towns or cities they found themselves in.

The newest profilers gaze fell on her team, minus Unit Chief, at the far end of the bar around a circular wooden table.

Rossi was telling a detailed story, with a smug grin on his face as his four other colleagues hung onto every word he said.

Prentiss was curled up on her seat to Rossi's right, her fingers idly playing with her hair and her teeth piercing into her bottom lip in order to control a laugh that was no doubt threatening to escape her throat.

Reid was on the other side of the brunette female profiler, his eyes crinkled intensely as though he was attempting to remember every word in order to be able to recite the experienced agent's story at a later date, no doubt.

There was an empty seat between the youngest team member and the tipsy technical analyst. Garcia was resting her head on her hands as her elbows rested on the table, while chuckling to herself in a slightly drunken hue, at Rossi's emotive tale.

Morgan had one of his arms casually draped across the back of Garcia's chair, while his other hand nursed a beer which he couldn't quite drink due to his giggling at the intoxicated blonde woman's amusement of Rossi's long story.

In between Morgan and Rossi was another empty chair but a suit jacket was draped across the back of it. Rossi straightened in his seat and his arms flapped up and down, causing a loud swell of laughter to emanate from their table.

JJ shook her head and laughed before returning her focus to the tray of drinks in front of her. Ready was Reid's Virgin Mary, and Morgan and Prentiss's beer but the two scotches for Hotch and Rossi, her own G & T and Garcia's cosmopolitan hadn't arrived yet.

Focused on the drinks on the bar top, the blonde gasped as a pair of hands circled her stomach and rested there. About to struggle away, JJ froze as a familiar body pressed tightly into her.

A warm breath on her ear made the Pennsylvanian shiver. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." JJ responded breathlessly as she swatted her captures hands.

"Oh you're more than good, trust me." He replied with a deep growl.

JJ turned in the tall, dark haired man's arms and raised an eye. "Aaron, are you drunk?"

The profiler grinned, producing dimples that combined with his sparkling golden eyes that he knew the woman in his arms couldn't resist. "A little."

"The team will see us." JJ bemoaned softly as she brought her hands up to his chest.

Hotch momentarily paused, thinking she was going to push him away. He smirked in victory as her fingers began loosening his tie and undid the top button of the crisp white shirt. "So let them see us."

"You really want that?" JJ asked softly. "You really want everyone to know about us?"

Without answering, Hotch removed one of his hands that had been resting on the younger woman's lower back and cupped the back of her neck to allow him better access to and control over her moist pink lips.

Groaning as Hotch pulled back, JJ swayed forwards slightly not being able to open her eyes that had involuntarily betrayed her and closed due to the passionately deep kiss. "Mmm, but Aaron..."

"I think it's a little late anyway." Hotch's lips murmured against the petite agent's forehead.

JJ rested her hands on his shoulders to stabilise her wavering body and met his glistening eyes in confusion. "It's... it's a little late for what?"

"It's a little late to tell the team about us." Hotch stated with a small smirk.

"Why?" JJ asked, feeling her heart beating a faster in her chest.

Hotch tilted his head to the side, urging the other profiler to look back to the team's table where their five colleague's were all watching them with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Moaning, JJ lowered her arms to Hotch's arms and pressed her body forwards so her face was hidden in his broad chest. Chuckling at the former liaison's embarrassment, the Unit Chief kissed the top of JJ's head and stepped them both closer to the bar.

The bartender flashed the tall agent a silently impressed nod at the sight of JJ in his arms and placed the analyst's cocktail on the tray with the other drinks. "Do you want me to add these drinks to your tab?"

Hotch nodded quickly. "Can you get someone to take these drinks over to the table, please?"

"Sure thing." The bartender nodded quickly as Hotch pulled JJ out of his arms and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers instantly.

JJ frowned as instead of leading them back to the table, where their colleagues were all discussing the revelation of the newest BAU couple loudly and uncensored, Hotch dragged the pair of them through the small clusters of people to the door and out of the bar.

Once they were on the street, JJ stopped them both before the determined man had chance to hail a cab. "What's the rush?"

Hotch growled, forcefully moulding their mouths together and stealing the blonde's air from her lungs. "Hotel. Now."

JJ chuckled, whilst catching her breath, at his inability to form a sentence. "We have to go back and explain to the team..."

Hotch cut off her words with another sizzling kiss. He dragged the lighter and smaller woman into his body so she could feel his urgency. "I need you."

"I can tell." JJ quipped with a giggle.

The blonde agent wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her weight on the balls of her feet to attach their lips together once more as Hotch guided them to the curb to hunt down a cab.

Mumbling into his lips, JJ couldn't help but groan as his hands massaged he lower back under her blouse. "The team can wait."

Hotch nodded breathlessly in agreement. "Breakfast... morning... we'll talk."

He returned to plundering her mouth until she was completely lost in his touch and in the same wanton place he was.

A knowing chuckle separated the pair from their alcohol fuelled exploration.

"Don't stop on my account." Garcia smirked smugly.

JJ bit her lower lip guiltily. "Oh, hey Pen."

"I thought you might want this." Garcia held up Hotch's jacket in amusement.

JJ rolled her eyes as Hotch groaned impatiently when a taxi pulled up beside them. "I can just order you to go away Garcia."

Garcia laughed conspiratorially. "You could try Agent Hotstuff."

"Get in the cab." JJ urged with a nudge before stepping out of his arms and watched him get into the taxi before walking towards her best friend. "I was going to tell you."

"But you were having too much fun?" The TA asked as she passed the female profiler the dark grey suit jacket.

JJ looked down to the cement floor bashfully. "Something like that."

"Things look heated between the pair of you." Garcia commented as she glanced into the stationary vehicle to see Hotch watching them intently.

JJ draped the jacket over her arms and hugged it slightly. "Things are good. Great even."

"You should go before Hotch comes over here and throws you over his shoulder, caveman style." Garcia commented causing the other blonde to look over her shoulder and giggle dreamily.

Turning back to her quietly swaying friend, JJ raised her eyes hopefully. "We'll talk in the morning?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't... I want all of the details." Garcia responded with a mischievous grin as JJ backed towards the cab, giving her intrusive girlfriend a little wave.

JJ handed the father of one his jacket and shuffled into the backseat, unable to stifle a laugh as Hotch dragged her legs up onto his lap and ran his hand up her thigh. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great." JJ answered, cupping his face to drag him into another fierce kiss as the cab pulled away.

Hotch chuckled deeply as they broke apart. "Why didn't we just go to the bar in the hotel again?"

"I don't know, it was Garcia's idea." JJ shrugged while lowering her head to his shoulder as the profilers hand continued to rub her thigh.

Hotch kissed the top of the blonde's head lovingly. "Remind me to have her fired."

"We'd be lost without her." JJ assessed with a slight smirk.

Hotch groaned gruffly. "Fine but next time we stay close to one of our hotel rooms."

JJ ran her hand down the team leader's chest and nodded in agreement. "I'll try and remember that."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. come again another day

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read part one, here's part two.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ ran her hands through her slightly damp hair and stood back from the mirror which she had been using to aid, applying her make-up.

"You look beautiful, as always." Hotch stated from the bathroom doorway, where he was watching the blonde get ready for the long trip home.

JJ turned and raised her eye as the profiler was fixing his tie. "Haven't you got a hangover?"

"I never get hangovers." Hotch replied dryly.

"Lucky you." JJ quipped while gathering her make-up back into her vanity case before grabbing her suit jacket.

Hotch frowned and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring the petite agents back into his chest. "How are you feeling? I didn't think you drank that much last night."

"I didn't and I'm fine." JJ added tersely while wiggling out of his grip.

The Unit Chief smirked knowingly at her sudden change in behaviour, before taking a few steps back to sit on the edge of the unmade bed.

Whilst he put on his polished black shoes, the experienced profiler watched, out of the corner of his eye, as JJ gathered her belongings that she had brought into his hotel room the previous evening. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told you I'm fine." She shrugged, sighing heavily as he stared back disbelievingly. "I am fine."

"You seemed fine last night but you're not now." Hotch determined slowly.

JJ leant down, zipped up her suit case that had been lying open on the carpeted floor and groaned as the contents made the case difficult to close. "I'm not looking forward to breakfast, that's all."

"I thought you said everything was great." Hotch's gaze rose from JJ's bare feet, ran up her legs to the perfectly skimming pencil skirt across her crisp white blouse and fitted jacket and up to JJ's crystal blue eyes.

Unsurely the agent bit her lower lip. "It was... it is."

"But?" Hotch pressed knowingly.

JJ sighed in defeat. "But for a long time it's just been us, you know."

"And now everyone knows?" Hotch deduced from the worry in his partners' eyes.

Hotch stood from the bed and held out a hand for the kneeling blonde to take, which she did gratefully. "I don't want things to change. The boys are settled with the way things are and so am I. We've found a way to make us work and now the team knows. What if things become different?"

"I think you're more worried that our relationship is about to get real." Hotch replied as they stood holding hands in the middle of the hotel room.

"Our relationship is real." JJ whispered with wide shocked eyes at his statement.

Hotch brought up his free hand to tuck a lock of JJ's golden hair behind her ear. "JJ, we've kept us a secret for the better half of a year. We've kept our relationship, yet another secret from the people we love."

"Garcia seemed fine with the idea of us last night, but she's not the one I'm worried about." JJ leaned some of her weight on his chest as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

"The guys aren't going to care that we didn't tell them. They'll be happy for us both." Hotch stated confidently.

JJ stepped back and kissed his lips softly. "You don't think they'll care that we kept another secret?"

"It's not as if we were covering up another death." Hotch sniggered in humour. "We just didn't make an announcement that we're a couple."

"I guess..." Before the blonde could respond fully a loud banging separated the pair.

The Unit Chief let JJ out of his hold and turned to the door, where someone was hammering away with their fist.

Glancing to JJ, Hotch quickly checked the peephole, frowning in confusion at the urgent knocking. "What's wrong?"

The Unit Chief's question remained unanswered as Rossi and Morgan grabbed an arm of the unwilling man and dragged him out into the corridor.

"Guys, what's going on?" JJ called out as Reid smiled awkwardly and quickly waved to the blonde before following the three men down the hallway.

The Pennsylvanian raised a concerned eye and began looking for her black high heels. Before she could stand straight from the side table she was using for support, her two female colleagues rushed into the room and closed the door behind themselves.

"Don't worry sunshine, the boys are just having some fun with our esteemed leader." Garcia said as she noted the worry on her younger friends face.

JJ looked between the two women and sighed. "What's going on exactly?"

"We want to talk about last night." Prentiss replied with a coy smile.

"Last night?" JJ reiterated, as she casted a quick look around the room that left much to the imagination.

The previously crisp white sheets were crumpled up in the middle of the bed and Hotch's clothes were strewed around the room. The generic hotel wall pictures were tilted on the walls, the dressing table stool was knocked over, as were the coffee cups and condiments that littered the table. The hotel booklets and papers from the case file was scattered on the floor along with the deep red quilt and table lamp.

JJ bit her lower lip and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Prentiss and Garcia chuckled at the blonde's innocent expression. The brunette profiler scoffed. "Sure you don't."

"So, back onto more important things," Garcia smirked mischievously, "how is Aaron Hotchner in bed?"

"Pen..." JJ moaned and shook her head.

Garcia leaned down and picked up Hotch's discarded white t-shirt and tossed it onto the bed. "He's gooood, isn't he?"

JJ and Prentiss chuckled as the TA wiggled her eyes. "Oh come on JJ, tell us. He's oh so good, right?"

"Penelope, I'm really not going to talk about my sex life with our boss, especially to you two." JJ stated adamantly.

Prentiss giggled while she folded her arms. "But that's part of the draw, he being your boss?"

"Ooh, he likes to be dominant and for you to follow his orders, right? I bet there's loads of yes sir, no sir, a little harder sir." The blonde TA exaggerated with soft groans.

"Garcia, seriously!" JJ blushed and turned to Prentiss as she laughed uncontrollably. "Do you have to encourage this?"

"I don't have too but I'm having way too much fun." Prentiss answered smugly.

JJ groaned softly. "Aaron and I..."

"Aaron?" Garcia spluttered excitedly. "You just called him Aaron."

The blonde profiler shrugged. "Well that's his name."

"You were saying?" Prentiss pulled the conversation topic back on track.

"We don't want things to get awkward, okay. You all needed to find out about us, I just didn't expect everyone to find out last night, especially..."

"With Hotch sticking his tongue down your throat?" Garcia interrupted with a smirk.

JJ blushed softly. "Well yes."

The technical analyst shrugged her shoulders and giggled. "Don't worry sunshine, we're all glad that you two seem happy."

"We are happy." The single mom spoke truthfully, relaxing slightly for the first time since the pair had entered the room.

"I just can't believe you managed to keep it a secret." Prentiss stated in amusement. "We knew about you and Will from the minute it began."

"Yeah well we've had some practice at keeping each other's secrets." JJ responded slowly, not wanting her friend to feel guilty.

Prentiss eyed her younger colleague wearily. "How long has it been going on?"

"A while." JJ answered vaguely.

Garcia raised an eye before picking up the knocked over stool and sitting down. "We want specifics, peaches."

JJ sat on the edge of the unmade bed and sighed reluctantly. "Guys, I really think..."

"Oh no JJ, we just found out that two of our colleagues are in a serious relationship and have missed out on what seems to be a lot of gossip." Prentiss urged firmly.

JJ lowered her gaze to the floor as she weighed her options before relenting. "I guess it started after you '_died_'." JJ bent her fingers in inverted commas. "We began to get close. We talked almost every day. We had lunches and we had dinners with the boys every so often. Nothing ever happened between us then, I was still with Will but that's when our relationship altered."

"Really?" Prentiss gawped slightly at the revelation.

"Things changed between Aaron and I, once I left the team. We became equals because we didn't work together anymore. But when I returned we were in this awkward limbo. He avoided me the best he could. I concentrated on becoming a profiler. It took my breakup from Will for us to get back to where we were before, just really good friends." JJ breathing slowed as she gained control of the conversation once more.

There was a comfortable silence that filled the room before Garcia broke it with an inquisitive grin. "So when did things develop... romantically?"

"Everything changed gradually after Will and I ended, and somehow we were suddenly dating." JJ shrugged with a soft smile.

The brunette profiler's eyes narrowed unconvincingly. "You didn't even realise things had changed that much?"

"Nope." JJ smiled warmly, her expression became distant as she thought about her time with the raven haired agent. "But when we did, neither of us wanted to go back. I love him. It's that simple."

"So how is he in bed?" The blonde technical analyst queried again with a wide grin.

"Garcia!" JJ exclaimed bashfully.

Prentiss chuckled at the return of the dark pink stain on JJ's cheeks. "You might as well just tell us or she'll never quit asking."

"Hotch is amazing in bed okay, Pen?" JJ retorted in a fluster. "Can we just go for breakfast?"

The two visiting women laughed in unison. Garcia clapped as she stood from the stool. "I knew it!"

"Excuse me ladies," a deep voice from the doorway startled the three women, "are you ready for breakfast?"

There was a nervous giggle shared between the three friends before Prentiss and Garcia edged towards the door, Prentiss glanced a quick look back to JJ and smirked knowingly. "Sure Hotch, we'll see you two down there."

"We'll be right behind you both." Hotch nodded as he stepped aside to let his colleague's pass.

JJ stood from the bed and narrowed her gaze on her partner. "How long have you been standing in the doorway?"

"Long enough." Hotch muttered as he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde straightened her skirt and jacket before frowning. "How much did you hear?"

"I just heard that you love me." Hotch smirked closing the distance between them in one stride and covering her mouth with his.

JJ groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck. Mumbling into his lips, JJ giggled slightly as the profiler nibbled her bottom lip. "Is that all you heard?"

"I already knew I was amazing in bed." Hotch chuckled. "We always have an amazing time together."

JJ slapped his shoulder as he raised his eyes in amusement. "You're going to be unbearable aren't you?"

"Probably." The Unit Chief sniggered.

JJ wiggled closer to his body as Hotch's arms encased her waist. "You shouldn't have been listening to girl talk."

"It was more interesting than what the guys wanted to talk to me about." Hotch mumbled back into a kiss.

The blonde profiler tilted her head back and pursed her lips. "What did they want to talk to you about?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not much, they just wanted to know how I managed to manipulate you into a relationship and to tell me that if I screwed it up they'd kill me."

"They said that?" JJ laughed. "That's so sweet."

Hotch shook his head softly. "You think it's sweet, I don't think I've ever seen Reid so protective over anyone as much as he is about you."

"Reid and I have worked out our differences." JJ kissed Hotch's jaw and smiled affectionately.

Hotch placed a chaste kiss on her lips and returned the smile. "Anyway, Rossi wants to have a word with you later."

"Probably to warn me that you've been through a lot over the years and deserve to be happy, so I better make sure I don't do anything to mess us up." JJ offered as a suggestion.

Hotch's forehead crinkled in disagreement. "Nah, Dave probably wants to know how I manipulated you into being my girlfriend."

"I seem to remember you wooing me rather than manipulating me." JJ lowered her arms down from his neck so her palms were resting against the agents firm, broad chest.

"I wooed you?" Hotch questioned with a raised eye.

JJ nodded with a suggestive smirk. "Oh yeah, there was definitely wooing. All those romantic dinners, dancing under the stars, that time you took me to that beach house at Chesapeake Bay."

"That was a good weekend. We should go back there." Hotch ran his hands up the petite Pennsylvanian's side.

"We should definitely go back there and now that the team know about us, we have more babysitter options." JJ bit her lower lip.

Hotch nodded quickly in agreement. Pulling away from the blonde, the supervising agent smiled warmly at JJ's pout at the sudden distance between them. "We should get to breakfast Jayje, otherwise I'm pretty sure we'll end up back in bed."

"Fine, but you need to hurry up and book that beach house again." JJ retorted as she flashed a look in the dressing table mirror to make sure her appearance would stand up to her fellow profiler's scrutiny.

"I will." Hotch held out his hand for her to take and held open the door. Once they were in the corridor, the Unit Chief kissed the blonde's cheek and grinned. "JJ?"

"Yeah babe?" JJ replied with a cautious expression as she saw the older man's eyes light up suddenly.

"I love you too." Hotch said lovingly when she leaned into his side as they made their way down to the prying eyes of their meddling team.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
